Can't Really Think Of a Title
by viper676
Summary: Your typical KN thing. MY worst piece yet... lol. Oh, and I finally got a semi-homepage up! Check my bio...
1. Default Chapter

Nita Callahan tossed her auburn hair over one shoulder and folded her arms, tapping one foot impatiently. JFK Airport could be _so_ slow sometimes…

_Kit?_

_Mmmmph…huh?_

_Oh…sorry. Where _are_ you?_

_We're…we're coming in_. _Don't worry…_

_So remind me again why you didn't just teleport here?_

_Too tired…happy I'm outta college._

_Kit…_

_Hmm?_

_I missed you _so_ much…_

_Yeah, same here. I can't wait to land and get out of this daft airplane…_

_Kit?_

_Huh?_

_Get down here. I need to give someone a hug. A real _big_ hug, and maybe even a kiss._

Nita almost laughed as she felt Kit perk up a bit.

_What? Did you say a kiss?_ he playfully sent back.

_C'mon down. I'm waiting._

_I want your grad pic._

_Hey, whaddya know. I want yours._

_So…your relationship with Alan go okay?_

_Nah…we broke up a few months after me 'n you last talked. Hey Kit, what about you and Amy? You never told me…_

_Yeah. It kinda floundered and broke. Hey, I can see JFK…_

Nita had to bite her tongue to keep from grinning with joy.

_Well get your butt down here. Hurry _up_!_

Twenty minutes later, Nita jaw almost hit the floor as her best friend walked out into the food court. To keep from hugging him and kissing him right there and then, she thought fiercely, _I am _not_ romantically involved with my best friend…I am _not_ romantically involved with my best friend…I am romantically…oh, to heck with that._

She ran to him and hugged him hard. He kissed her gently on the lips, then gazed meaningfully back into her light gray eyes, which were currently dancing with tears and joy. She smiled wetly and kissed him back. His hand wrapped around her slim waist, and, breaking the kiss, she placed her head on his shoulder, in the spot he knew he loved best. Indeed, he blushed, uncertain of what to do next as she snuggled closer to him, unwilling to move another muscle. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We can do this a bit later…"

Nita sighed, reluctantly pulled away from him, and whispered, "So when's the big day for us?"

Kit smiled at her.

"I thought you knew, the years we spent discussing this…the second of July."

Nita started the walk to her car, slipping her hand into Kit's with a murmur of approval.

"Four weeks…and we still haven't told your dad, or mine."

Kit smiled gently.

"Yeah, but my mom knows."

Nita sighed, suddenly melancholy.

"Mom…"she began, her voice trembling. 

"Mom knew we were gonna get married… she was teasing me about it the day before she died…"

Nita sniffed, wiped her eyes, and grinned up at Kit, who was three inches taller now, standing a good five seven.

"Wow…you grew."

 Kit placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And so'd you. How's your job going?"

She grinned.

"BMW has never paid me more. Wait till you see your house…"

Kit had found a job for her as a computer consultant at BMW USA. She had a great life at age 22. Kit, on the other hand, was working the same job as her, but at Lexus USA, where he had an equally profitable income. They loved their lives…

Nita whirled into her parents' house, dragging Kit with her as she called her dad downstairs. There was a loud thump from upstairs, followed by a few swearwords and the clatter of a monkey wrench on the tiled bathroom floor, then her dad poked his head out over the stairwell.

"Hey, Nita. Hey, Kit! How're things?"

"I'm okay, thanks. You?"

Mr. Callahan shrugged.

"I'm alright, considering that finding out my daughter's engaged from her spouse's parents came as a bit of a shock… Nita, why didn't you tell me? Congrats!"

Nita blushed and hung her head; the ironic tone her father used was friendly and accepting enough, but carried enough scolding in it to warn Nita that her procrastination was not good. Her father continued.

"So…where's this gonna be, honey?"

"Uh…"

"White's Landing, Santa Catalina Island," Kit interrupted. "July Second, from eight fifty-five to eleven thirty. Honeymoon from July Fifth through July Fifteenth, Hawaii."

Nita's dad laughed.

"Alright, Kit. No need to sound so eager about it…"

He grinned, winked at Nita's blushing face, and disappeared back into the bathroom to finish his job with the piping.__


	2. June 21st

__

June 21st

Kit stared out the window of his Manhattan apartment at the gray sky as Nita's voice burbled on behind him.

"What? Yes, he _proposed_. Very sweetly, too, as he might add. What? Nah, he didn't give me a ring, stupid, he threw me off the balcony. _Yes,_ he gave me a ring. Uhh… look, why do you want to know? Oh, ok, fine. Hold on…"

Nita put her hand over the mouthpiece and murmured to Kit, "She wants to know how you proposed."

Kit turned away from the window, a hint of laughter dancing in his eyes. "I threw you of the balcony."

Nita groaned and lightly threw a Kleenex box at him. He dodged it, laughing, and said, "Why don't _you _tell her?"

Nita sighed, gave him a look that clearly said _I'll get you for that_, and turned back to the phone.

"What? Yeah, I'm here. Uhhh… ok. Ummm… this was over Spring Break, alright? We were walking along the beach down in San Diego. Yeah. The sun was setting, and we're holding hands. Uhh… no, he didn't seem too nervous. Anyways, we're walking along the beach, and it's completely empty. The tide's coming in, and there's a nice breeze. I was talking to him about how our lives had met, how we'd changed over the years, and all that, and we reached the point in our lives where we went off to college, and having to separate for four years. And so, all of a sudden, Kit whirls around in front of me, and he drops to one knee. This is where he starts to look a bit unsure of himself… what? Hold on. Let me finish. Anyways, he looks up at me and tells me, '_Nita…those four years being separated from you were torture. It was in those four long years that I realized how much I love you and need you. To solve the problem of being separated again… Nita, would you like to marry me?_'. And… what? What did I say? Well, what could I say? I looked him in the eye and, very calmly, _burst into tears_. Oh, yes, laugh all you want…" Nita laughed.

"I hugged him and told him I loved him with all my heart and that I'd marry him. Oh, geez, look, why don't you email me all this… no, my minutes are about to go. Okay. Bye."

Nita ended the call, then hurriedly removed the rear cover, ripped the battery out, and threw it into her purse. She gave a small, relieved smile and plopped down next to Kit, who was busy setting up a card house, and totally unaware that Nita was sitting behind him, about to pounce.

The ace of spades jittered slightly in Kit's hand as he lowered it toward the two of diamonds and the Queen of Hearts, which finished off the house. The card touched down.

"Boo."

Kit jumped horribly, then swore equally horribly.

"Ah, _sh…_"

The card house was gone with a few quiet clicks as the cards touched the table. Kit bashed his head against the table as Nita laughed quietly.

"Okay, okay, Kit. I'm sorry. You can stop beating yourself up now."

Kit rolled his eyes, but stopped.

"I oughta write a book," he muttered. I can see it now: _Top One Hundred Stupid Things Spouses Do to Torture Their Fiancées, by Dr. Kit Rodriguez. Number One: Scare the hell out of them. Number Two:_.."

Nita slugged him lightly.

"Oh, shut up, Kit."

He grinned mischievously at her as he stood up.

"Number Three: Sock Their Spouses for No Good Reason."

Nita rolled her eyes good-naturedly and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank God it's a Saturday and I'm not gonna be late for work, or else you'd find yourself in a straightjacket that says, _Keep Away from Playing Cards_."

Kit laughed softly.

"Uh-huh. If you could catch me."

Nita rolled her eyes again, then closed her eyes and flopped down on the bed.

"So, whatcha want to do?"

"Really? I want to get rid of my Mustang. It finally died. I want something else."

"Huh. My Volvo's still alive."

"Oh, shut up."

"You first, smartmouth."

Kit laughed at the indignant expression on Nita's face and kissed her.

"You look like a cat when you do that."

Nita glared at him, then burst out laughing as he hissed at her.

"Kit, cut it out."

He laughed harder, dodged a playful punch from Nita, then went into the kitchen to see what he could do about dinner.


	3. June 30

**__**

A/N: Would I ever leave you guys? I felt kinda concerned... no one was reviewing any of the YWs stories… sorri. But I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…

__

June 30

Nita stared out the apartment window at the rain-soaked city of Manhattan below.

"D'you think this'll ever let up?" she asked Kit, not taking her eyes off the torrential deluge that beat down on the city below.

Kit shrugged, his nose buried in the middle of _The Idiot's Guide to Starting your Life._

"Doubt it. The weather forecast said the front shouldn't pass until tomorrow afternoon."

Nita sighed, then asked quietly, "Do we have everything we need?"

Kit, not taking his eyes off the book, nodded.

Nita frowned. "Kit…?" she asked again.

Kit quickly put the book down and snapped to attention, knowing how lucky he was that she didn't feel offended quite yet.

"Everything's been planned out already. You remember good old Pastor Raphael? He's doing the ceremonies. Invitations have all been sent out… that was a while ago. Dairine's the ring bearer… it killed me to ask her, but I think she appreciated the fact that I did. The flowers are being cut as we speak. I think you have your dress, right?"

Nita nodded.

"…And I've got a few other surprises for you. So… uh, you think that's it?"

He received a shrug from Nita.

"I think so."

She sighed.

"I've got our agenda all planned out. After our wedding, we stay for July 4, and probably do whatever then. We drop a transit circle early the next day, grab our bags, and head to Hawaii. Once we get there… I dunno what we're gonna do. Prob…mmmph!"

Kit walked to her side and gently placed a hand over her mouth.

"Why? I vote we travel like normal people… there are benefits to getting one heck of a raise."

Nita stared, her gray eyes losing their aggravated look and softening. Pushing Kit's hand off her mouth, she sighed.

"You never told me you got a _raise_…"

Kit shrugged. "Was it that important? All I cared about was seeing you again."

"Oh, stoppit, you suckup!" Nita cried, though her eyes sparkled and told an entirely different story.

Kit grinned and tousled her hair affectionately.

She didn't like it.

"_Kiiiiiiittt_… cut it _ouuuuut_!"

She ducked and smacked his hand as he got her again.

"Alright, alright already!" she exclaimed, swatting him upside the head.

Kit sank back into his easy chair, still smiling, and resumed reading.

Nita walked over and perched on the arm of his chair.

"Don't forget, we still have to get ourselves a house…"

Kit smiled.

"Want to go see it?"

Nita stared at him. "Is this a joke?"

Kit put his book down, dropped a transit circle, and grabbed Nita's hand.

She looked sideways at him, and she broke out in a smile. She leaned over and gave Kit a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing slightly and fumbling for the transport syllable. He found it, stammered it, then stepped onto the circle. So strong was their love that the air implosion sent a sudden 90 degree heat wave rolling straight across Manhattan.

Nita couldn't believe her eyes or her ears when Kit told her he'd done everything while she was asleep.

"It's… perfect, Kit. Oh my god… it's… it's just perfect!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her neck and giving him a huge, loving kiss. 

Kit pulled her off him.

"Okay, okay Neets. Whaddya say we start moving?"

"_Today_? From New York to California in _one day_?" 

"Um, yeah…"

Nita shrugged.

"'Kay. Need my help?"

Kit frowned at her.

"I think I can handle this. Or are you just teasing me about my power ratings again?"

Kit's power levels had dropped slightly in the last few months, for reasons unknown.

Nita smiled at him.

"Go on, then. I'm gonna go look around."

They embraced, then Kit tossed Nita the keys and said, "I'll be right back."

Nita nodded, then turned and entered the house.

__

Hours Later

Kit sighed and lay back on the carpet of a house that he could truly call his own. Nita, on the other hand, was out shopping for clothes with some of her college and high school friends.

A two-story house in Huntington Beach, California, was where Nita and Kit had settled down. It was a beautiful, private home for the two of them; three bathrooms, four bedrooms, a first-floor bay window, and cabinets galore. Looking out of the bay window, he could see the famed pier and the beach from where he lay, less than a quarter mile away from their home. There was absolutely no crime anywhere near their home; a police station was located less than a block away.

Kit got up, stretched, and walked up the stairs and turned the corner into the room he had designated their home office. He sighed, backed up, and went into the room opposite the office, into their bedroom, and flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

Downstairs, a car door slammed, and the front door opened and closed.

__

Kit?

Upstairs in the bedroom. 

__

Okay. Be right up.

Kit listened to Nita's footsteps come up the stairs, then she whirled into the room, her smile stretching from ear to ear, her face flushed, and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey, honey! How you doing?"

Kit laughed and kissed her.

"I'm alive. You?"

Nita hit him in the face with a cotton Vans T shirt and a pair of jeans times four. This was followed by a few Hawaiian print campshirts, a pair of swim trunks, and a windbreaker.

By the time Kit had decided what he liked the most, Nita was already showing him what she was planning on wearing the second day of their honeymoon. Kit's jaw hit the floor as he looked at Nita's amazing sense of style.

A soft orange, silky dress fell to her ankles, its gentle color studded with darker orange floral print designs. She had let her hair out of its usual ponytail, and now, it neatly fell to her waist in a single supple, wavy sheet of dark brown strands. A stray hair drifted across her forehead, but she ignored it, and instead, turned to Kit, smiling.

"So, whatcha think?"

Kit shook his head, amazed to the point of disbelief. With all the grace he could muster, he managed to say something.

"Wow."

Nita laughed, noticing the glazed look in his eyes and the blush creeping over his cheeks. She shook her head, grinned, and shrugged the dress off, revealing her Mets T-Shirt and blue jeans she had on underneath.

Folding the dress over one arm, she kicked her shoes off into one corner of the room and laid the dress onto the desk she'd moved into the other corner.

She sighed and checked the clock.

"Wow, Kit… it's almost midnight. Better get to bed… where'd the day go?"

Kit rolled his eyes.

"You were out shopping for I don't know how long, and we were moving all of this junk from the apartment to here for at least nine hours. Make sense now?"

Nita looked at him to make sure he wasn't watching, then changed hurriedly into her nightgown. She caught him watching her, and blushed and nudged him. He grinned, murmuring, "You lost weight again." 

Nita shrugged. "I work out more. It's not that big…"

But she blushed inwardly. She was proud of her new slim, rail-thin figure, and was glad Kit had noticed. In a way.

She brushed her teeth quickly, then slid under the covers. Kit joined her a moment later, after he finished with his teeth and found his reading glasses and grabbed _Starting Your Life for Dummies_ off a table.

Nita sighed and touched his hand beneath the covers.

"Kit, honey?"

"Yes?"

"I… I have to admit, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What is we get into another fight… and we can't work together because there's too much of a chance we'd kill one another? Are you _sure_ you want to marry me?"

Kit put his book down, and looked straight into Nita's clear gray eyes.

"Nita, honey, I love you with all of my heart, and I would never let anything happen to our marriage."

She smiled coyly at him, and he kissed her gently.

"'Night, Neets."

"G'ight, Kit."

Kit pushed the dimmer switch in, and the light went out, shrouding the room in darkness.

As Nita slumbered peacefully beside him, Kit tossed and turned. He was terrified halfway out of his mind by the prospect of the wedding. Would it be like it was portrayed in the movies, or would it just be another, fancier kiss?

Kit sighed, turned over one more, and finally drifted off as Nita snuggled closer to him for warmth.

A silvery orb bobbed through the halls of the home, and slowly made its way up toward the master bedroom. It took the form of a woman in her mid-forties, with flowing auburn hair, and a graceful, dancelike walk, as it approached the bed where Nita and Kit lay sleeping peacefully. The woman gently smoothed back a lock of stray hair from Nita's forehead, then, finding a steno notepad, picked up a pencil and began to write.

A few moments later, it placed the pencil back down, took the form of the orb, and sailed out into the hall again.

Nita and Kit slept on, totally oblivious to the changes that had just taken place in their bedroom.


	4. July 1st

_July 1_

Kit woke to the sound of Nita's quiet sobs in the semidarkness of their bedroom. He groggily checked the clock on the nightstand; four thirty-two in the morning. He sighed and touched Nita gently on the shoulder.

"Neets? What's wrong, honey?"

Startled, Nita jumped, then clapped a hand over her heart and forced a smile.

"Nothing, Kit… go back to sleep…" she whispered, sniffing and suddenly wiping her eyes.

Kit watched her fold something and stuff it into an envelope. He decided she would kill him if he read it, but rebelled against her command to go to bed. Instead, he reached for his acoustic guitar he had taken up during college.

He plucked a few random chords, then quietly swept into the final guitar solo from Lynard Skynard's _Freebird_.

He got credit for trying, at least.

After Nita stopped laughing, he decided to try something easier.

As Kit plucked out the first two minutes of _Sweet Home Alabama_, also by Lynard Skynard, Nita watched him leisurely, laughing as he perfected his chords.

Finally tiring of the guitar, Kit placed it in a corner and glanced at the digital clock on the dresser.

Six AM.

So much time, so little to worry about.

"So, Neets… whatcha want to do today?"

Nita smiled demurely at him.

"Well, if we're going to get over to Catalina, we might as well get boat reservations."

Kit frowned.

"Why don't we just use the transport spell?"

Nita shrugged.

"Hey, I'd kinda like to get to know the city," Nita replied, stumbling off the bed and toward the master bathroom to change.

Kit called after her, "Fine, but I get to drive!"

_Whatever._

Kit rolled his eyes, smiled, and changed into a pair of jeans, his favorite NYPD T-shirt, and slipped a slate gray Hawaiian print campshirt on over that, leaving it unbuttoned.

As he heard the water in the bathroom start to run, he sighed and slid into his desk chair, flicking on the ancient Compaq Deskpro 9080 as he did so.

Kit tapped his foot as Windows 98 loaded, then double clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. Heaving a sigh, he checked the doors sneakily, then hit Google and searched for directions to Long Beach Harbor.

Five minutes later, he had the page committed to memory, and he killed everything, including the PC, just as he heard Nita turn off the water.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kit listened for Nita's approaching footsteps, then promptly hid behind a door as she walked in.

"Kit? Where…mmph!"

Kit reached out and covered her eyes, whispering, "You ready to go?"

Nita nodded, still blinded by Kit's firm hands.

Kit planted a kiss on her lips and cuffed her lightly on the back of the head.

"Let's roll."

Nita socked him in the back, made a grab for the Lexus's keys, but was beaten out by Kit.

"Ah-ah-ah… no touchie. My keys," Kit laughed.

Nita pouted for a few moments, then joined him in his run down the stairs and out to the Lexus.

"Kit, you know where you're going, right?"

"Of course," Kit lied with a totally straight face.

"We just passed 15th Street… again…"

Kit rolled his eyes.

"I know. I'm looking for PCH."

Nita sighed and flipped on the GPS Navigation system in the car.

"There. That better?"

Kit muttered something and took a left onto Golden West, then a right onto Pacific Coast Highway.

The Lexus braked to a halt in front of the Warner Avenue light and idled there. Nita sighed as she sank back into the leathery comfort of the Lexus seat.

"Dontcha think we ought to get something for, like, offroading?"

Kit groaned.

"Nita, two cars is enough. You have your V70… my Lexus… where we gonna get something like a truck or an SUV?"

Nita shrugged. "It'll come some way. As both of our cars."

Kit rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word.

The light changed , and Kit moved the Lexus up and away from the light.

**A/N: I've never been up PCH more than 50 feet, so I don't know if there _is_ a Warner Ave. Intersection on PCH. So bear with me.**

Kit sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, Nita, maybe you went a bit _too_ far on this one."

Nita shrugged.

"I like it."

 A brand new, gray 2004 Toyota Tundra sat in front of them, decked out with a few extra options.

Kit had to smile at Nita's enthusiastic look.

"Not a Dodge…?" he managed to protest.

Nita shrugged.

"Dodge is okay… but the Ram is 2 grand more."

"So?"

"I'd kinda like to _eat_ in Hawaii…"

Kit gave her a look.

"You're spoiled, you know that?"

He laughed at the look on Nita's face and added quickly, "That was a joke."

Nita rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears good-naturedly.

"It's only our third car…"

"Second in two days."

"Be quiet."

Kit laughed, then hugged Nita.

"I guess we can… but remember, _I'm not a millionaire._"

Nita gestured to the sticker on the side window.

"Twenty-eight grand… that's not too bad…" she maintained. "Besides, Kit, it's a truck. A really, really nice truck. And no, I don't want an SUV," she added. "Too big for me."

Kit sighed and muttered, "Not too much… of course not… just a good month's worth of my salary…"

Nita prodded Kit playfully.

"Kit, Hawaii isn't all paved roads…"

Kit rolled his eyes again.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" he asked to no one in particular, then waved the salesman over.

"Um, yeah… this one?"

The salesman rubbed his hands together in anticipation of a good sale.

"Sure… this Tundra here?"

Kit, with one last despairing look at Nita, nodded.

"Yeah. This one."

The salesman nodded.

"Okay. Beautiful truck, huh? Alright, follow me, chaps."

 Nita smiled innocently at Kit, then followed him inside the building.

_Three hours later_

"Ok, Nita, I'll admit it. This is a nice truck."

"I told you so," Nita laughed.

Kit shook his head and switched lanes, diving onto the Westminster Avenue/2nd Street exit.

"But I still think…"

"Nope. Nuh-uh."

"Fine… _be_ that way."

"I will, thank you for caring."

Kit laughed and slowed at a light, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of _Surf City_.

_They say they never roll the streets up _

_'Cause there's always somethin' going_

_You know they're either out surfin'_

_Or they've got a party growin'_

_Well, it's two swingin' honeys for every guy_

_And all you gotta do is just wink your eye…_

Nita sighed.

"_Escape from the Mental Ward_…A Biography of My Fiancée," she grinned.

Kit rolled his eyes and hit the gas as the light turned green.

_One half hour later_

"Okay, Nita. This is it."

She looked scornfully at him.

"Kit, it's 9:43 AM. Give it a few hours, alright?"

Kit smiled tersely.  "Sure."

Nita sank into their loveseat and buried her face in her hands.

"I…I'm sorry, Kit… I...I guess I'm just stressed out."

Kit's forehead wrinkled, and he sat down beside Nita.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Neets. I've probably got it worse…"

Nita gave him a shy, grateful smile; the sun breaking out from behind the clouds. She stood abruptly and shook her silky auburn hair back from her face. Kit watched, enthralled, as she quickly pulled it into a tight ponytail and jammed a dark blue Mossimo cap onto her head, pulling her ponytail through the back.

"So, whatcha want to do the rest of today?" she asked, her slate gray eyes sparkling like faceted diamonds in the morning light.

Kit smiled at the enthusiastic look on her face and gave in.

"Whatever you want to do."

Nita stared at him, disbelieving.

"You're not serious, right?"

Kit stood with arms akimbo.

"Take it or leave it," he smiled widely.

Nita hugged him gently.

"Thanks, honey."

Kit kissed her cheek and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nita, look at this! A gray hair!"

Nita panicked, then, realizing that Kit had just choked on his own laughter, smacked him hard upside the head, hard enough to leave him slightly dazed, but gently enough to let him know she loved him.

"Let's go, baldy," she needled him.

Kit rolled his eyes, grabbed the Volvo's keys, and promptly had them snatched out of his hand.

"My car. I drive," Nita chided him.

Kit rolled his eyes, then called shotgun and climbed in.


	5. July 1st Later

_July 1_

_6:37 PM_

Nita winked at Kit in the golden rays of the setting sun, sending him a thought.

_Stay cool, alright?_

Kit rolled his eyes at her.

_No duh. Take your own advice, too, okay?_

Nita blinked at him, then laughed when she realized he was kidding with her.

_Okay. Get going. I'll see you at eight tomorrow._

Kit held back what he was about to say, and expressed it in a thought image he sent to Nita.

She smiled warmly at him, and they kissed briefly, then, Kit, holding Nita's hand, dropped a transit circle. Nita dropped her own, and, with one look at one another, let go of the other's hand and stepped onto it.

They vanished with a slight breeze that ruffled the roses in their next door neighbor's garden and incinerated every single dandelion in his garden.


	6. July 2nd

_June 2_

Nita stood at the altar beside her father, facing Kit, her face glowing with joy and anticipation, while tears of joy and approval rolled down her father's face.

"Juanita Callahan, Christopher Rodriguez. Do you promise to love and to cherish each other, for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness, and in health, until parted by death?"

_Eight hours earlier_

Nita stood in the doorway of her old bedroom in her nightgown, listening to her father as he paced the room.

"Nita?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

He stopped pacing and faced her, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Nita, I made this same promise to your mother I-don't-know-how-long ago. We had you later. I have… raised you from age three minutes, when we decided on calling you Juanita, up through now. It… it's time for… for you to leave out from my care."

Her father took a breath, then, his voice trembling with emotion, continued.

"You… you've brought pride to… to this house and family… I'm sure, if your mother was here, she would think the same thing. I... I want you to go out there, and make a mark on this Earth. And I know you can."

Nita went to him and hugged him tightly, her eyes filling with unrestrained tears at the thought of leaving the place she had called home for twenty-one years.

"I will, Daddy."

She sniffed, and, remembering something, went back t her room, then came back with the envelope she had stuffed the letter into the other night.

"Here. I found this on the nightstand in Kit's and my room the other night."

Her dad unfolded the letter, read it, then, to Nita's amazement, smiled and laughed.

"See, Nita, what did I tell you?"

He handed her the letter, and she reread it, puzzled.

_Dearest Nita,_

_You've grown into a fine, fine young woman over these past years. Yeah, go ahead, think, Okay, She's Dead. Don't think I haven't been watching you these past years, missy, because I have. I'll also be watching Harry hurl you across the threshold, he's so eager to get rid of you… yes, Nita, I'm kidding. I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you on your honeymoon… the Transdescent Pig, or however you spell it, strictly forbid that. When I threatened to fry him for breakfast, he told me that if he's gonna be bacon, I'd better at least serve him with my pancakes he loves so much. I had to laugh._

_One more thing: hurry up and raise a family, darn it! I need to extract my revenge on you… something else the Pig told me I couldn't do as a ghost. When I mentioned all the demons running rampant on the earth, he told me they weren't evil, they were merely good spirits that were put on the earth to keep the people in line. Whatever._

_And another: expect a couple of extra guests at your wedding. Put out some chairs._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Nita raised her head, eyes filling with tears again, then hugged her dad tightly.

**__**

**_End Flashback_**

Nita looked at Kit from across the threshold, and smiled.

"I do."

Kit blinked back tears, the words struggling out of his mouth through his joy.

"I do."

"Juanita Callahan, do you accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Nita's gray eyes locked onto Kit's brown ones.

"I do."

"And, Christopher Rodriguez, do you accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

**_Two hours earlier_**

Nita and Kit had met each other on the beach, looking at all the attendees in their chairs. They were both amazed at who was there.

Tom and Carl, their hometown area's Senior Advisories, sat in the front row, laughing and talking with each other. Dairine was there with her longtime boyfriend, Ethan, subtly making out further down the beach. Kit and Nita's parents stood, talking warmly with one another, pleased with the arrangements. Darryl, the young autistic boy they had helped long ago, walked up with his parents, giving them both a warm embrace and the words, "Knew you two were gonna get married someday… Nita, it was too easy to read in you when I was the clown."

Nita blushed, shook hands with his parents, then joined Kit on a driftwood log, watching Dairine and Ethan down the beach, who were still kissing and laughing uncomfortably.

Kit smiled distantly.

"Remember when we were like that?"

Nita nodded. "Those were the days," she sighed. "No more flirting with other guys for me," she added mischievously, eyes sparkling. Kit knew too well that neither he nor Nita would cheat on the other, but he gave her a small push anyway.

"Quiet, you," he chuckled, hands on his slim hips.

Nita leaned over and kissed him gently, reminding him that she loved him more than anything in the world at that moment.

"Whatever," she said as she pulled away. "I still get to blackmail Dair more than she ever did to me."

Kit smiled and sent a thought to Dairine and Ethan.

_Hey, lovebirds. Come on over, why don't you?_

Ethan was the first to respond.

_Shut up, KF…_

Kit rolled his eyes as Ethan laughed.

_Coming… You, Dair?_

Dairine's thought voice, somewhat bemused, came through.

_Yeah. I'm coming._

Ethan kissed her, and the last word of her thoughts came out as something like _cominnnnnnnng…_

Nita watched Dairine break the kiss slowly, reluctantly, then slip her hand into Ethan's and head up the beach toward where they sat on the log.

Dairine arrived, her cheeks flushed, her eyes dancing with love and amusement. Ethan rolled his eyes at Kit, who grinned and told him, "You've got a long way ahead of you, pal. And a lot, a _lot_ of pointless fights."

Ethan grinned at Dairine, who blushed and looked at the ground.

"Point taken, Kit. Thanks."

Dairine worked up enough courage to grumble, "I'm just the ring bearer gain, as usual…"

Ethan turned to her, murmuring, "Not to me, Dair. To me… you'll always be you… the way I love you."

Nita glanced at Kit, who grinned and leaned over, gently meeting Nita's lips for nearly a full minute before parting,

Dairine looked at Ethan, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Think we can beat them?"

Ethan smiled at her, then hugged her, pressing his lips to hers.

They broke apart a minute and a half later, but not before cuddling for a few seconds.

Nita rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Alright. Let's get going, Kit."

**_End Flashback_**

Kit smiled, and a tear made its way down his cheek.

"I do."

"Are there any objections in the crowd?"

Silence.

"Then, Christopher, you may kiss the bride."

Tears shimmering in his eyes, Kit watched Nita's father carry her across the threshold and place her on the ground.

Her eyes met his, and his heart did a few flips.

She slipped into his arms, and she gazed up into his eyes, calmly waiting for his lips to meet hers.

Kit closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Nita's.


	7. July 6th

_July 6th_

_12:32 AM_

Nita placed her bags in the corner of the hotel and met Kit as he dragged his through the doorway and

Kit was looking much the worse for wear. The rough stubble of a beard on his chin was beginning to grow out, he was suffering from allergies and jet lag, and he was completely exhausted.

Nita, on the other hand, bounced around the room like a balloon that's had too much caffeine. She was perkier than Kit had imagined possible, and incredibly awake, at that.

The waning crescent moon hung high in the star-packed heavens above Hawaii, sending a soft, off-white light down onto the white sand beach outside their hotel. A gecko skittered up the window, peered over the top, and hopped into the room, where it promptly panicked.

_SsssShould have taken a right at the palm trees…_

Kit raised an eyebrow at Nita. "This is your territory."

She gave him a small, wry smile, then switched into the Speech.

_"Dai stiho, cousin."_

The gecko literally shot a foot into the air.

_SsssWizard…? Two wizard._

Kit collapsed onto the bed and didn't move.

_SsssDead wizard._

Nita laughed.

_No, cousin. It's not dead…just tired. And a bit lazy, too._

_I heard that, _Kit replied.

The gecko gave a little squeak.

_SsssOutta here, yeah?_

Nita frowned.

_Sorry?_

The gecko looked at her again.

_SsssLemme out of here, pleez. Sssgotta family to get ssssback to._

Nita picked the gecko up and carried it to the window. It climbed off her hand and onto the windowsill.

_SssssThanks pal._

Nita watched it skitter off into the night.

"So, Kit…" she sighed. "How soon you think Dairine's gonna get married?"

Kit groaned.

"Don't make me _think_, Nita. Just let me… what's the word…"

"Vegetate until you think you're a carrot?"

"Shut it before I steal your car keys. Besides, that's not a word. It's a _phrase._"

Kit and Nita had both received a car from their parents, and an extra car from Tom and Carl.

Kit's mom had given in, remembering her son's dream car at age eighteen, when he had been forced by a lack of cash to drive a beat-up Volkswagen Beetle to work. She had teamed up with her husband to buy Kit a brand new, dark silver Honda S2000. Nita smiled as she remembered how Kit's jaw had hit the floor, and he had swept his mother, father, and Nita up into a huge hug, profoundly thanking each of them in turn.

In the rush and bustle of all the wedding preparations, Nita's birthday had gone unnoticed by all. Plagued by an immense feeling of guilt, he had gone to Nita's dad and talked with him about getting Nita a new car, and he had gone with him to go pick out one for her. They had finally decided on a bright red Toyota MR2 convertible, and Nita's dad had insisted on paying for most of it. Note the _most_.

Nita sighed. "We have too many cars. A Lexus, a Volvo, a Honda, three Toyotas, and a powder-blue Mercedes with teeth marks in one fender."

The answer was a muffled, exhausted sigh into a pillow.

"Give the Mercedes to your dad, the Tacoma to Dairine, the Volvo to Ethan."

"And that leaves us with…"

"Two nice convertibles, a Lexus, and a Tundra."

"Kit, where did you get the Tacoma?"

"Carmela. She dumped it on my lawn. Said she hated it; her boyfriend gave it to her. Jeez… she's still teasing him about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence fell, and Nita could tell that Kit's mind was on something.

"Whatcha thinking about, Kit?"

Kit smiled distantly. "Just remembering how we met… and how we progressed since then."

Nita gave him a wry smile. "All the fights… all the good times… and, of course, all the terror we went through."

A sigh came from her husband.

"Tell me about it."

The TV was turned on, and a female reporter's voice filled the room.

_… unusual paranormal activity around the perimeter of what is commonly called the Bermuda Triangle… late Tuesday night, three cargo ships vanished without a trace during a routine jaunt from North Carolina to Miami. One of the ships, the name of which has not been released, was found adrift Thursday evening. The ship had been carrying six tons of automotive gasoline. When the Search and Rescue team investigated, they found that the gasoline had separated into lead, isooctane, and petroleum. There was no trace of any of the ship's crew of thirty-eight. It has been confirmed that three lifeboats were missing from the ship, but the Coast Guard has yet to find any trace of the crew._

Nita sighed and switched the channel, muttering, "More gossip…"

_Nita?_

_Tom? Is that you?_

_Hey, Tom._

Kit's sleepy mind voice addressed his Senior.

_Hey, Kit. Nita, did you hear about this freighter that they found adrift a few days ago?_

_Uh-huh. Just watched a news brief on it_

_Nita, they don't know what caused this. The compasses are completely void of markings. It's almost as if someone erased the markings… this is stumping everyone._

_You want us to come on over?_

_No, no, stay on your honeymoon… you deserve it. We have Dairine and Ethan over here, out on the water. Just wanted to bring you up to date on this._

_Okay. Well, um, get us if you need our help._

_Will do. What time is it over there?_

_Almost one AM._

_Ooooh. Sorry… did I wake you up?_

_Nah. Kit was in the process of nodding off._

_Hey!_

_Sorry…_

Tom laughed.

_Okay you two. I'll contact you guys if we need you… I don't think we will, though._

_No problem. Thanks._

_Dai._

_Go well._

The connection was cut off, and, Nita, exhausted, collapsed onto the bed.

"Talk to you in the morning… Kit…"

Kit kissed her forehead. "Love you, Nita."

"Love you… too…"

She sighed as sleep took hold of her, and whisked her off into dreams.


	8. July 6th 8:14 AM

__

July 6

8:14 AM

Nita sighed and, cupping her face in her hands, stared out the hotel window at the rain that was currently pouring down onto the islands of Hawaii. Idly drawing a circle in the condensation that had formed on the inside of the window, she looked at the digital clock on the dresser. Eight fourteen. Not a huge improvement at all. She looked over at the lump on the bed that was Kit and decided to entertain herself for a short while. She slid her elbows off the windowsill and crept stealthily toward Kit's snoozing form, a wicked grin flitting across her face. Agonizingly slowly, inch by inch, she stood up behind Kit, ready to grab him and smash him into the bed.

One moment, her hands were whisking through the air, ready to grab and tickle Kit, then, _she_ was whizzing through the air as Kit grabbed her and swung her over him and onto the bed. A startled gasp was all she could manage before she hit the bed, forcing all the air out of her in a wheeze. Kit laughed at the expression on her face, then leaned in and kissed her gently.

"G'morning, honey. What, 'chu think I was sleeping?"

Nita shrugged, brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling at Kit.

"Yeah… I did," she admitted. "Okay… it's pouring rain on a Sunday morning. Whaddya want to do today?"

Kit shrugged. "NASCAR's on at ten. Talladaga today, I think."

Nita mock glared at Kit. He had managed to drag her to Richmond Int'l Raceway on what he called 'a date', and Nita, at first complaining and calling him selfish, had to be pulled away from the speedway gates, having become a diehard fan in the space of three hours.

Kit laughed and hugged her. "So, you wanna watch for a bit?"

His wife laughed. "I guess so…"

Kit sighed, then looked at Nita. "Did you want to do something today?"

She looked back at him, then shrugged. "Nothing in particular…"

Kit put an arm around her and walked with her toward the window, and they sat together, watching the raindrops hit the glass panes with increasing force as the storm raged on. Nita's stomach growled, and, embarrassed, she looked at Kit.

"Um… sorry, Kit, but I'm hungry. Room service rounds ended about ten minutes ago."

Kit nodded, looking somewhat ashamed. "Sorry, sorry… my fault."

Nita shook her head, smiling. "No, no, Kit… c'mon… let's hit like a McDonalds or something."

Kit nodded, snapped his car keys out of the air, and, taking Nita's hand, popped out of existence in the room.

The rain was now coming down so hard that Kit could feel it through his shield he had up. He looked at the dark sky and said, "Man, Neets, I _really_ hope… no, never mind. I'm not taking those kinds of risks. The truck…"

Nita nodded, yelled something that was lost in the roar of the storm, and shrugging, hopped into the cab. Kit followed suit, and the pickup threw a roostertail of rainwater up behind it as it hydroplaned for a second on the water, then surged forward.

Kit gunned the pickup down the wide, eight-lane blacktop, keeping the truck moving at a steady sixty mph, twitching the wheel slightly as the wind buffeted the truck about. At one point, the wind got so bad that Kit had to spin the wheel from left lock to right lock to keep the truck under control. White-faced and shivering, Kit looked out to sea, taking his eyes off the road, and uttered a phrase containing no more than four swearwords. Nita instantly followed his gaze and her jaw dropped.

A yacht was careening toward the shore, on fire, leaking gasoline, and sinking fast. The crew clustered on the top deck of the yacht, beating at the flames and watching their imminent doom draw closer and closer. Suddenly, the flames roared up, and all was lost to sight.

Kit stomped on the brake and impressively spun the truck around, spraying water, and shot down the embankment to where the boat sat, setting fire to the surrounding fauna. Nita was out and tending to the injured crewmen as Kit dealt with the flames.

Five minutes later, the flames were out, and Nita was walking toward Kit, a strange look on her face. She stopped, looked at him, and said, very slowly, "We've got trouble."

It was all Kit needed to hear.

They were back in their hotel room a half hour later with food, having delivered the injured crew to the nearest hospital, and discussing what had happened.

Through a mouthful of bacon, egg, and cheese McMuffin, Nita explained in a muffled sort of way.

"Fee, the yacht waf on a woutine courfe toward Miami and the enginef caught fire," she said, swallowing the lump of food and clearing her throat.

"They don't know how the engines caught fire… but they do know that someone had spread gasoline all over the first deck. And so when the engines went…"

Kit nodded, looking miserable. "You know, we're probably gonna get told to go home, to postpone our honeymoon for a bit. Man… the Lone One is _dead_ when I get my hands around his neck…"

Nita elbowed him, but not too hard. "Heyyy, Kit!" she said in a warning tone. "He's still a power, you know."

Kit nodded, shrugged, and was about to say something when Nita's phone rang.

After a few minutes, she hung up and turned to Kit with a gloomy face.

"Bingo. Leave your stuff here, we'll pop back here in the evening. We're to go to our house for the rest of the day."

Kit nodded, sighed, and prepared the transit spell, alternating the coordinates to match with their house's, and dropped it.

He turned to Nita, looking miserable and apologetic as he murmured, "I'm sorry about this, Nita…"

Nita walked over and gave him a huge kiss on the lips that left him bright red. She smiled coyly up at him, whispering, "It's never been better. We're coming back, too, remember?"

Kit nodded, sighed, and, taking her hand, stepped onto the circle and vanished.


End file.
